Generally, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a vehicle 1 has, at the two lateral sides of the tail portion 11, two rear lamp sets 2. A rear lamp set 2 has the configuration varied from one vehicle manufacturer to another, and functionally includes a tail lamp, a stop and tail lamp 21, a turn signal lamp 22, and a back up lamp 23 (see FIG. 2). In some cases, a fog lamp (not shown) is also included.
Rear lamp sets 2 for most vehicles may be classified into two types, namely, one-unit and two-unit types. FIGS. 1 shows a vehicle 1 with one-unit type rear lamp sets 2, and FIG. 2 shows a vehicle 1 having two-unit type rear lamp sets 2. In a one-unit type rear lamp set 2, a tail lamp, a stop and tail lamp, a turn signal lamp, and a back up lamp are integrated into a single unit. In a two-unit type rear lamp set 2, a turn signal lamp 22 and a stop and tail lamp 21 are usually grouped into a unit mounted on the outmost side of the tail portion 11 of a vehicle 1, while a back up lamp 23, a tail lamp, and a fog lamp are combined to form the other unit located at an outer side of the trunk lid 12.
A rear lamp set 2 of both types is always composed of parts, including a cover lens, a back panel, a number of light emitting devices, and a set of wires, sockets, and connectors.
A high mount stop lamp sets 6 is always included in the scope of rear lamp sets 2. A high mount stop lamp set 6 of a vehicle is usually mounted on the upper middle or the bottom middle of the rear windshield 13, or on the trunk lid 12, of the vehicle to provide other drivers with enhanced stop warning signals.
Safety sensors are installed to the tail portion 11 of a vehicle mainly to provide the driver with safety information. Vision and distance images are the most useful safety information for a driver. Currently, safety sensors 3 are installed by fitting into predetermined holes drilled on body parts or the rear bumper 14, or by gluing on with stickers to the tail portion 11, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Either would inevitably spoil the esthetic appearance of the tail portion 11. Moreover, it is uneasy to electrically connect the safety sensors 3 to the power source of the vehicle 1.
There are various types of safety sensors for vision and distance images available, such as CCD (charge coupled device) cameras, distance detecting devices, and sonar sets. These safety sensors help a driver to understand conditions around the tail portion of a vehicle when driving or reversing. For instance, with a camera sensor, a vision image of a small child and obstacles behind the vehicle but out of the sight of the driver could be displayed on a monitor near the driver to avoid collisions. Using a distance-based warning system, different noises representing different distances from the vehicle to an object may help a driver to park the vehicle.
Up to date, those safety sensors are optional. In other words, safety sensors are installed by vehicle dealers or owners after a vehicle is delivered. This also means a lot of works and problems need to be concerned, such as damaged body parts and bumpers, incomplete watertight seal, bare wiring, and the vehicle appearance.
It has been tried to provide a rear bumper with pre-mounted safety sensors, by vehicle manufacturers. However, wiring the safety sensors on the rear bumper to the power source of a vehicle is expensive, time consuming, and troublesome. Although it is necessary to mount safety sensors to the tail portion of a vehicle, there has no ideal, easy, and esthetic way of installation so far.